fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA130
Synopsis ''Yazmyne wins her fourth round with Starmie and Elekid. She is slated to battle Heather in the 5th Round, but the latter needs to get through her own tricky encounter. Summary It's the last of the preliminary rounds and it will feature the fourth round. Yazmyne is in her battle on the water battlefield, and her Starmie is shown knocked out. However, her opponent is already down two Pokemon where as Yazmyne has only used Starmie so far. Yazmyne recalls Starmie and sees that her opponent is using an Octillery, so she calls on Elekid as her last Pokemon for the battle. Knowing the dangers of Elekid's abilities, Octillery's trainer has Clyser bombard Elekid from a distance with Octazooka. Elekid jumps into the waters and uses Discharge. The entire pool is electrified and erupts in a hydro-electric explosion. When the waters come back down, Elekid swims back to a platform while Octillery resurfaces facedown and unable to battle, allowing Yazmyne to advance to the final rounds. Yazmyne is elated but she knows that the draw has her slated to battle Heather should she win her 4th round match as well. Yazmyne reflects on Heather's third round win using only Crobat and Koffing. She knows Heather is not to be underestimated. Heather is set to compete immediately after Yazmyne so they do not cross paths. Yazmyne leaves Starmie and Elekid to be healed while she has her post-match interview. Over a A half hour has passed since Yazmyne's battle but she arrives just in time to see Heather's fourth round just begin. She wins with Dante informs who Yazmyne that Heather's opponent is Felix of Snowbelle City in the Kalos Region. Heather opens her battle on the water field with Altaria and Felix chooses Grumpig. Grumpig first uses Confuse Ray but Altaria narrowly avoids the attack. Grumpig uses its tail as a spring to jump to Altaria's level and confuse it. Altaria acts erratically in confusion and begins hitting itself despite Heather's calls. Grumpig then uses Extrasesory to take control of Altaria and smash her in the waters. Grumpig then throws Altaria in the air and leaps for a finishing Ice Punch. For a moment, Altaria fights confusion and intercepts Ice Punch by blasting Grumpig with Moonblast. Moonblast's secondary effect triggers to weaken Grumpig's special attack power. Altaria then performs Sing, which puts Grumpig to sleep. After Sing, Altaria overcomes confusion completely. She lands a second Moonblast and a third renders Grumpig unable to battle. Felix recalls Grumpig and sends out his next Pokemon, a Raichu. The Electric-type Pokémon is about to hit Altaria with Spark, but Altaria dodges the attack. Raichu proves too fast and turns back to strike again, immediately paralyzing Altaria. Raichu then lands uses its tail to perform Slam, crashing Altaria into the ground. Altaria heals itself with Refresh, thus curing its paralysis. Altaria then performs Sing, which puts Raichu to sleep. Altaria then blasts Raichu with Moonblast, but it's not enough to awaken Raichu. Altaria thus has the space to execute Dream Eater, which saps Raichu's strength and heals Altaria. The Psychic attack awakens Raichu. Raichu performs Hyper Beam and Altaira matches the attack with Moonblast, causing an explosion. As Raichu recharges, Altaria lands a second Moonblast, which renders Raichu unable to battle. Heather has mustered a strong lead in the battle, and her friends cheer for her. Dante believes Altaria's Sing-Dream Eater combination was unexpected and genius. Yazmyne admires how strong Altaria has become since it was a Swablu in the Pokemon Relay. Unwavering, Felix calls on his last Pokémon, a Stantler, and odd Pokémon for a water field. When the battle begins, Altaria prepares a Moonblast, but Stantler uses Me First. Stantler fires Moonblast first and strikes Altaria for a super-effective blow. The emcee dictates how Me First works. It uses the opponent's incoming attack before the opponent. Stantler is able to do so due to its species unique antlers that channel attacks. Altaria recovers and fires its Moonblast. Stantler jumps away from the attack. Heather wants to win this quickly and commands Sing. Before Altaria can, she flinches at the sight of Stantler's incoming Zen Headbutt, which then lands a clean blow. Altaria stops itself from crashing into the rocks. It fires a Moonblast. Stantler sprints to dodge the attack, and it lands a Zen Headbutt to finally defeat Altaria. Heather recalls Altaria, thanking it for a job well done. Yazmyne says that Heather still has a large advantage but recalls her victory over Steven where she and Pidgeot stole the win. Heather's thinks hard on her second Pokemon and chooses Crobat. Heather notes that Me First doesn't work on faster Pokemon. She argues Stantler might be very fast but it's not faster than her Crobat. Crobat uses Acrobatics and Stantler meets him with Zen Headbutt. However, the nature of Acrobatics is multidirectional and Crobat swerves to land a hit. Crobat uses Swift next. Stanter jumps away to dodge but Swift doesn't miss. The starts trail Stantler and explode on it. Heather orders Crobat to end the battle with Cross Poison before Stantler can recover. Crobat charges in, but Felix commands Gravity. Stanter's antlers subsequently glow and releases a pulse that expands into to a dome of psychic energy. Crobat suddenly stops in midair and crashes on the ground, unable to move. The emcee explains the effects of Gravity which renders all Pokemon unable to fly or levitate. Since Crobat is a species that can only fly, with Gravity in effect, he cannot move. With Crobat plastered on the ground, Stantler pummels him repeatedly with Stomp and tocks him out with Zen Headbutt. Heather recalls Crobat and her friends note that Gravity puts all Sky Trainers at a severe disadvantage. They are uncertain if Heather has any Pokemon that cannot fly, but Heather surprises everyone when her final Pokemon is a Rhydon. Heather explains that as much as she is a Sky Trainer, she's a realist who must be prepared with Pokemon who undermine her flight strategies. Therefore, she caught a few Pokemon who cannot fly. The battle begins, and Rhydon delivers a Rock Blast. Stantler executes a Rock Blast too, via Me First, and the attacks collide for an explosion. Rhydon begins to use Megahorn next but Stantler flinches it with Zen Headbutt. Stantler hits Rhydon in its chest, but Rhydon ensures and holds onto the Antler Pokemon. Rhydon then smashes Stantler into the crown with Hammer Arm. The single powerful attack is enough to defeat Stantler and win Heather the battler. Felix collects Stantler and is in good spirits about his loss. He walks off after shaking Heather's hand, while the latter enjoys the crows as she advances to the Top 16. Yazmyne claps for Heather but stares at her knowing that her victory means they are going to face each other for a spot in the quarterfinals. Major Events *Heather and Megan are revealed to have won their third round battles to advance to the fourth round *Yazmyne wins her fourth round battle and advances to the final rounds *Heather defeats Felix to advance to the final rounds, and she is slated to battle Yazmyne Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Felix *Trainers *Civilians *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Mienfoo *Koffing *Mantine *Unfezant *Lapras *Arcanine *Dusclops Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference